


Androids Don't Cry

by rkdetroit800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 500 Word Chapters, Cuddles, DBH, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Help, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I need ideas, It took me less then 2 hours to write 6 chapters, M/M, MOOP, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, North is being a butt, Plushie, SimKus, Simarkus, Simon crys, Simon turns a bit mean but soon goes back to being innocent, Slow Updates, Worried Markus (Detroit: Become Human), but markus asks whats wrong, fluffy blond and amazing broad, fluffy stuff, im trying, its sad, josh is being a dad i think, kitty plush, meep, my gay bois, sikus, soft kissies, they cuddle because Simon is suffering :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkdetroit800/pseuds/rkdetroit800
Summary: Tears, tears rolling down his milky white skin as everyone watched. The world watching each drop falling from his fragile cheeks.Androids don't cry.But this one does.





	1. Chapter 1

Androids don't cry.

That's a lie, many androids  
can. Emotions to overwhelming and the tears will come pouring.

We can't control our tears, they just go as they please. But holding tears it isn't healthy. They even say a good cry will make you a bit more healthy.

Have you laid at night, staring at the dark ceiling above you and think too many tears start to come? I bet it has happened at least once to someone.

But not for a PL600, his name was Simon. Laying in his bed every night he would release all his emotions into a good cry. He shouldn't do so but things have been very overwhelming for him since the nice stunt at Stratford tower.

"I'm sorry Simon"

"There's always a choice"

Somehow that day, Markus regretted drawing that gun at him. And when Simon hurried the best he could to hide in his small container. The tears came rolling down his blue smudged face. Trying to stay quiet if he heard something or someone out there.

He knew Markus, it wasn't like he known him for years. But it felt like it. Markus would never want to kill him. But North...

It was so hard to listen to her talk about killing him. Josh trying to convince not to, north kept pushing and pushing.

Markus was just a slave to her. Controlling his fragile yet beautiful mind.

What would have happened if he was shot? Where would he end up? Empty nothingness? Android heaven? Is our existence just purposeful for humans and nothing else?

Tears, tears rolling down his milky white skin as everyone watched. The world watching each drop falling from his fragile cheeks.

Androids don't cry.

_But this one does._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus is worried

The light came into the cracked window, Simon stirred awake. Androids do need sleep to recharge, Simon very much needed it every night.

Last night was hard, another supply run, he didn't want to go. But he didn't want to say no to Markus. So he went, almost getting killed by it.

Sometimes he wondered why he would go and pull crazy stunts to keep the brood alive.

Maybe he liked him.  
Maybe he liked him a lot.

Blinded by the light, Simon rose out of his rugged mattress. His room was barely lit but really quite. Only chatter could be heard down the hall. He got up and slowly walked to the window.

The sight was beautiful to him, not most would say to the many things abandon around Jericho. Simon loved the colors, he could hear faint chirps of birds. Once he had a nest resting just outside his Window. He named the birds and made sure the nest wouldn't fall off.

When the birds were all grown up, they left the nest. Their mother never returned, the nest was empty and now Falling apart. But it was still there and Simon would always look at it and remember his little bird friends.

Backing away from the window he looked at his bed. It was always a habit for him to make it. So he did so, fixing the pillow he noticed someone leaning against entrance door frame of his room.

It was Markus, smiling gently at the blond. "Good morning." Simon stood up and faced Markus. His eyes, the nice green and blue, always made Simon distracted. His little freckles always made him busy, counting each and every one. "I'm glad you came last night. But you need to be more careful Simon" snapping back into reality, Simon heard his words. "I'm sorry Markus, I'll be more careful next time-" "I was thinking you could stay here next time we need to go out for another supply run." Markus gave Simon a worried look.

"Markus it's okay" Simon assures "I heard you last night before I went to bed" Markus suddenly said. "Ex-Excuse me?" Simon tilted his head, "you were crying" Markus said softly, but his tone was worried. "I wasn't crying" Simon tried to act calm but. He didn't expect anyone to be up at 3 am.

"Are you okay Simon? I hope I wasn't the reason why you-" "I-i wasn't crying Markus, let me assure you that I was asleep." Simon blurted out. Markus always knew when Simon was lying. "Okay. But if things are too much for you, tell me. I don't want you having a mental breakdown" Markus sighed a bit, turning to leave he gripped onto the door frame, "I'm going to be discussing some plans in the study. Hopefully, you'll be there around 10:00" he said. Simon nods and watched Markus leave.

Simon looked down at his hands, they were shaking? He had heard of the human term anxiety. Somehow being deviant gives you that term. It triggers it when Markus or anyone is taking to Simon. He was never the talking type. Just quiet and does his work as a good android would do. Anything bad would make it worse, and it was only 8:38 am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> North being a butt.
> 
> But we love our Butt

Two hands gripping onto a thirium pouch, Simon sipped on it gently. He was in his own little world as he walked down the hallway to the study. He was a bit late, 5 minutes late. Being tardy to anything made him a bit scared, feeling that someone would yell at him for not being on time.

Seeing the door opened, he noticed Markus having a map. Pointing at it as he talked to Josh and North. Simon froze in his steps, Maybe he was better off going back to his room. Having a few more pouches and just lay in bed. Waiting to be forgotten.

But Markus noticed Simon could see his slightly goofy smile. Making a hand motion to come in Simon immediately took his steps. Now mentally kicking himself for doing so he looked like a child. Shy and nervous, and still have two hands on his pouch. Adult androids use one hand, but no matter what. Simon always had to hold his the childish way.

"Now that Simons here we can continue," Markus said "sometimes I wonder why Simon doesn't just stay back," North said in her usual way. Simons head hung Low a bit "now north." Markus gave her a look. "I'm just saying, he almost got our asses torn from tripping" she made a motion with her hand as it went back to her crossed arms. Simon wanted to say something, his mouth opened but no words. So he just shoved his straw in his mouth.

"It was dark North. How could he see the rock" Markus argued? Seeing Simons usual quiet self, he looked back at north. "Simon if you want to say something you can," Markus said gently. The straw now touched his bottom lip, "I-I wasn't paying attention" the words were really quiet, "typical" north scoffed.

After the discussion of sneaking into a cyber life store to free androids, Simon still had his pouch he never took long drinks. Always sips, plus he gnawed on the straw more than used it to drink. As he walked out he noticed Markus and North to the side. Seemed like quiet arguing.

North jabbed a finger in the broods chest. But Markus being been the peaceful one, he lowered her hand and held it close. Seeing their skin turn the white exoskeleton underneath. North calmed down and leaned into his chest.

Simons stomach felt funny, seeing them bond like that made him sad? Is this what 'jealousy' feels like? He's not angry, Simon has never been angry at anyone. He was always so quiet.

But until Markus' eyes met Simons. The blond immediately took a detour to the main floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon helps Markus free andorids

It was dark, the snow fell down gently covering the ground. Simon watched every snowflake, counted each one he could. "Simon, we're leaving" Markus called over to the blond. But he was to distracted to even pay attention.

Markus walked over but Simon still didn't notice. Standing next to the android, he looked out the window. He had never really looked out a window in a long time. He was always so busy. When he looked at Simon. It looked like his blue eyes sparkled, being in his own world. Canceling out all the negativity. Man, Markus would do anything just to get 5 minutes of peace. But all good things had to end, Markus gently nudged Simons' shoulder. Now getting the blonds attention he noticed his skin turning a gentle blue.

"Time to get going," Markus said a bit softer than expected. Simon nods and watched Markus walk to the other. He soon followed.

The sewer lid opened, Markus came out of the manhole first. Then Simon soon followed behind. His foot slipped a bit against the rusty but icy ladder. Markus caught his sleeve and pulled him up. "I gotcha," he said gently, letting go he closed the lid. Markus had told North to stick with Josh at another store. It's a bit risky in teams but they can get it done. Markus made sure Simon was with him at all times. He didn't want something bad to happen.

Looking around the street he quickly went over to a road at work sign and dragged it over. "Go get the other one," he said, Simon noticed the other sign at the end of the street his side. He tried not to slip on the icy concrete. He used all his strength to get the sigh on the road.

"Good job," Markus said smiling, Simon Smiled a bit too and followed Markus to the store. "We need to cut the power from the security cameras." He said. "Oh I know" Simon trotted off to the side, Markus immediately followed Simon found a power box, it was huge. "Simon is careful-" then the whirring noise of the box stopped. The cameras were out, and Simon made sure they Weren't detected for 'sudden failure'

"Nice thinking Si!" Markus Said happy, Simon never heard Markus call him Si before it made him smile a bit more.

He followed Markus to the door, he saw him grab a big rock from the garden in the center of the plaza. "Alright stay back," he said then grunted as he threw it at the door. Shattering it completely he walked in, Simon stepped over the glass carefully and looked at all the androids. Until he noticed something.

Markus was doing the whole "you're now free" thing until he noticed Simon standing in front of another android like him. CX100. "You okay Simon?" He asked. Simon tilted his head gently, but he reached to the android's arm and its eyes fluttered "you're free now" he said gently.CX walked off the stand and joined the others.

Simon turned him and said "You should go talk to them" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CX100 gets a name
> 
> Markus stares

"Did you guys run into trouble?" Markus asked north. "No we're fine," she said but Markus grabbed her arm. Seeing that something had cut her skin. "Police almost had our asses," she said jerking away. "What did you do?" Markus asked, "she was going to shoot them but I took the gun away," Josh said walking in. "They deserved it! They shot our people!" North argued. Markus sighed gently and let them argue themselves out.

Walking down the hall he heard some chattering. It was from Simons room, Markus slowly walked by and noticed Simon, talking to the CX100. "I wasn't programmed with a name." CX said, "can I have a name?" He asked Simon, "we can't call you him or he forever" Simon laughed gently. "How about...Derrick?" He said "hm...no" CX shook his head "uh...zack?" "Nu-huh" "Thomas?" "Mmm...no" "Seymour?-" "I like that name!" CX smiled brightly. "Seymour it is. Now, what's the first thing your gonna do now Seymour?" Simon asked. "I'm going to...see everyone else! Make new friends." Seymour smiled happily and Simon nods "you go do that" he watched Seymour leave "hello Markus!" Seymour has seen Markus snooping as he walked by him.

"Markus?" Simon heard, "uh...hi" Markus Stepped out of hiding. Simon was sitting on his bed, hands fidgeting with one another. "You need something?" He asked. "No not really" Markus stuffed his hands into his pockets. "North and Josh are up each other's asses again" Markus shrugged gently. "I hate when they argue it never goes anywhere" Simon shrugged back.

The silence was now there. Markus wanted to find the words to thank Simon for helping him free androids. But saying thank you was harder then it sounds. "Hey uh..." Markus looked down a bit. Why was he acting like this? He didn't know. "Thank you for helping- freeing the androids and all" Markus looked at Simon. He was smiling gently "no problem Markus, I'm always here to help." He nodded. Markus wasn't going to bring silence back, "you...you have a good rest okay. We all deserve a break tomorrow" he said "you two Markus" Simon stood up. "Good night," Markus said still standing there "good night Markus" Simon was expecting him to leave but, he didn't move. Markus was in his little world? He never seemed so calm before. Seeing all the features on Simons soft skin, his blue eyes were like puppy eyes. Droppy but too adorable. Wait adorable? Soft skin? What was Markus thinking?

"Hello...m-Markus" Simon had slowly walked forward and snapped his fingers against Markuses ear. Snapping him back into reality, Markus took a step like he was going to leave but bumps into the door frame. He rubbed his nose and laughed nervously "d-didn't see that there haha...bye-" He quickly walked down the hallway and out of sight.

Making Simon wonder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon has a night mare.

Simon woke up in a dark room, sitting up and the only light was above him. Flickering on and off. He could feel his chest tighten, simulated breaths quickening. Until another light showed,   It was Markus. Standing back faced at Simon. "Markus?" Simon stumbled a bit when he got off the ground, each step felt like weights tugging him down. Markus was wearing Stratford tower uniform. But why?

"Markus?" Simon reaches out, but Markus turned around and somehow Simon was leaned against one of the air conditioning unties. He couldn't move, everything was so blurry. He could feel his artificial heart beating faster and faster.

Markus...aiming a gun right at his head. "I'm sorry Simon" he spoke, Simon couldn't see his eyes, his hat covering those beautiful eyes...but...when he lifted his head up. His eyes were pitch black, never blinking, always staring. "M-Markus please" Simon choked out, tears stinging his eyes. "D-Don't leave me...Don't leave me, Markus..." seeing Markuses finger slowly pulling back the trigger with all of Simons might he yelled "MARKUS DON'T  _LEAVE_ "

Everything went black again.

A sudden burst of air wheezed out of Simon as he sat straight up. Feeling his head for a bullet hole. It wasn't there. Panting he looked around, same old room, Some old bed...

Same old  _tears_.

slowly coming down, drips landed on the sheets. Simon hiccuped gently and wiped his eyes the best he could but the tears kept coming.

Markus wouldn't shoot him?  
He wouldn't leave him, right?

Simon starred at the entrance to his room. He sniffles and looked down at his trembling body.

It was just a Dream.

It was just a nightmare.

Hoping that it will never come true...

"I heard something last night but I wasn't sure what it was" Josh sipped on his pouch, sitting next to north, across from Simon and Markus sitting next to each other. "Yeah me too," North said, "sounded like someone was having a panic attack" she added. Simon kept quiet and gnawed on his straw once more.

He looked tired, battery low. Half to say it was on about 4% most used to get out of bed and forcing himself to stay awake. Simon didn't get rest that night after the nightmare. His eyes droopy more then usual he tried to keep them open. "Well, whoever it was or whatever. it's over now" Markus said waving his pouch before he drank some. Until he left Simons cheek against his shoulder. Eyes to its lowest point for being open, Simons straw slowly turned over and the tip faced the ground. Markus looked over and gently took the pouch before it fell to the floor.

Simon snored gently, he always made tiny noises in his sleep. He was always like that. "He's sleeping?" Josh snickered a bit. North rolled her eyes "he was probably the one keeping me up all night with his crying" she said. "North leave him be. He must have had a nightmare...because having a battery that low had a reason behind it. Markus got an arm under Simons' legs and one behind his back.

Lifting the tired blond off the couch he huffed gently. Adjusting his arms he had a good hold. "I'm going to put him in bed," Markus said and the two nod. North leaned back in jealousy. Josh noticed and shook his head.

Simon had a hand on the broods chest. Snuggled into him he felt safe like nothing bad was going to happen.

All of a sudden Simon ended up walking through Jericho. His leg felt like it was going to snap off, he leaned against a wall but he kept on walking until he turned. Seeing Markus stopping in his tracks. Simon was going to say something but words didn't come out. He stood there, but Markus stepped forward. His eyes, those beautiful eyes were back and better than ever. Seeing them tearing up, Markus Smiled and pulled Simon into a hug. Holding him closer like he wasn't going to let go. Simon Hugged back and buried his face into the crock of his neck. he felt  _safe_ , like nothing  _bad_  was going to  _happen_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings, so many feelings.  
> and cuddles too.  
> annnnddd flashback kind of dreams.

Markus couldn't leave Simon, what if he had another bad dream? 

He needed to get to the bottom of this. Why is Simon so upset...?

The blond was so light, so fragile. Markus had carried Simon back to his room and gently placed him on his bed. Taking his shoes off, Markus pulled the covers over him. Hearing small whimpers from him as Simon curled up. Markus sat next to the bed, rubbing Simons back and tried to calm him down. It kinda worked until Simon gave a noise of fear. Markus tried to get a good look at Simons' face but the blond hid in the covers. North won't be happy with Markus' decision but he took off his boots and his long tan coat. Crawling into bed, he adjusted and immediately Simon had clung onto him. At least Simon wasn't making any more noises, he wondered what he could be dreaming of.

"Are you okay? I thought I would never see you again" Markus had cupped Simons face as they let go of each other, Simon gave a weak chuckle and smiled. "I thought the same, but thankfully no one had found me," He said gently, Markys looked down at his leg. "We should get that checked out hm?" He asked and Simon noticed his leg. "yeah, almost collapsed just getting back in here" Simon joked but then Markus wrapped an arm around Simons' waist and made sure he had a good hold of him. "Well then, I won't let you fall on my watch" helping Simon to one of the many medic areas. He helped him up on the table. Simon gave a low wince, even if androids can't 'feel' pain. His sensitivity was off the roof with his leg, Markus grabbed a chair and sat in front of Simon, then walked over to a table with thirium and other supplies. "You don't mind if you uh..." Simon noticed Markus was stuck on his words, "let me see the wound" he looked over at the blond. Simon nodded, "Is it okay if I..." really there wasn't a way to look at it without having to take off his pants... "It's fine, I can't see through things anyways" Markus laughed and Simon took one boot off at a time. 

Markus grabbed what he needed and came back over. Seeing Simons' face was a light blue, "You're fine Simon," Markus chuckled at the blonds nervousness. Scanning and soon adding what he needed to help the wound. The two quietly chatted, a few laughs here and there, after Markus was finished Simon felt better than ever, getting his things back on. Markus helped him stand, "Thank you M-Markus" Simon smiled gently. "I still owe you a lot," Markus said "it's the best I can do for now" he added. "You don't owe me anything" Simon hugged him, Markus hugged him close. "Of course I do...I...I almost shot you" Markus sighed softly, Simons' heart ached. "You did what you thought was right...and remember, no matter what..." 

"There's always a choice."

It was very dark, and as he woke up, felt something. He wasn't sure what it was or who, but he knew it had its arms wrapped around him. He simulated breath quicked and his chest tightened, was he still dreaming? Everything felt like it was closing on him, he was scared, really scared, until he heard a gentle "Simon..." 

"Simon hey..." The voice sounded sleepy, "shh...it's okay...it's just me..." Markus? Wait why was Markus here? Was...was he still dreaming? "Easy..." Simon felt his head being petted, soon to his back being rubbed. "Markus..?" Simon squeaked softly, "Hm?" Markus adjusted and nuzzled into his fluffy blond hair. "What happened?" He asked. "You fell asleep, so I carried you to your room.." Markus drifted off but soon got back to talking. "You seemed really scared, were you having a nightmare?" He asked Simons' face turned a shade a blue. "Well...I..." He didn't know what to say. "It's okay Simon...dreams a lead to nightmares, nothing to worry about." Markus rubbed his back once more, "Why are you still here?" Simon blurted out. "I thought...well" Markus' cheeks dusted a light blue. "You would sleep better if you had company?" Markus even questioned himself, he hadn't really gone this far to explain why he was invading his personal space. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so close. I-I can leave-" "N-no! please...stay.." Simon stopped Markus from getting out of bed. "Y-you helped the nightmares go away..." he sounded childish but it was true. He never felt so relieved to not have another nightmare, no tears, no traumatizing. Markus smiled gently, "Okay but, I need you to keep this between the two of us...I hate to see North finding out. Just uh, a friend helping a friend. Right?" Markus said with a weak chuckle. "yeah...I guess so" Simon nuzzled back into him, Markus huffed softly and pulled the covers back on them. 

"Thank you, Markus..." Simon said gently.

Markus took a moment, but he patted Simons' head. "Any time Simon..." He mumbled.


	8. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More yelling  
> Hearing stuff  
> Kitty Plush and huggies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates! I'm trying my best to get back into my books, and I finally have time to update!  
> I love North but I'm just gonna make her a bitch-

It wasn't weird, right?

Having Markus sleep with you, even though he's with North.

But it wasn't anything romantic.

Markus was only doing what he could to calm Simon down. 

But North wasn't happy to find out about it.

__

Muffled shouting coming through the wall next to Simon.

It had to be 2 am by now.

Markus and North have been at it since they got back from another supply raid and Markus made sure Simon stayed back this time. 

The blond curled up in bed, did he cause this? Because of his sleep problems. It wasn't his fault to deal with his nightmares, his life was perfect until he deviated. 

And meeting Markus for the first time felt like his life got a bit better. 

"He's a sorry excuse for an android! Almost getting us killed all the time! And now this! You slept with him?!"

"It wasn't like that! Simon was having a nightmare! What else was I supposed to do? Let him suffer?!"

"You're just saying that I know what you two been doing. Are you cheating on me?"

"I don't even like _him_! Why would say that?!"

Just those words, they shattered Simons' heart. He liked Markus, he always felt safe in his arms. Why did he feel this way? Markus was always there for him, why did it half to be like this. 

The blond noticed the tears forming in his eyes, the sadness turned into Anger. All the love for Markus was soon fading, Simon thought he cared for him, guessing by now he was wrong. But now he just needed sleep, and that night he didn't get it but only a wink. 

 

~

"Have you seen Simon?" Josh asked North as he walked to her, "No, why would you ask. Probably in his room crying like the little weakling he is." North shook her head and crossed her arms. "

"Maybe you should keep your words to _yourself_." Simon had come out of nowhere, he was actually helping the wounded androids with Lucy. Giving North one heck of a look, but when you looked over at Josh his eyes softened. "Morning Josh!" Simon hummed innocently "Morning Si" Josh nodded softly as he watched the blond walk away.  North blinked a few times then looked at Josh with a surprised expression. "I bet he heard you last night as everyone else did." Josh gave her a look as North rubbed her arm. 

"Simon could you get me some more thirium, I believe the other crates are over in the common area," Lucy asked Simon, he nodded as he fixed up an androids leg. "I'll be right back okay," he told the wounded and walked out.  Simon was saying hello to a few androids as he walked by them until He bumped shoulders into Markus. The two looked at each other, Simon just gave a cold look before turning his head, walking away from the broad. Markus gave a confused expression, Simon never gave a look at him like that before. He was wondering why.

"He gave me the same look" North told Markus, he looked back seeing her leaning against the wall. "What did I do?" Markus asked. "Well, Josh told me that possibly Simon had heard us last night" North gave a little shrug. Markus' eyes widen, then he facepalmed with both of his bands. Making a softly muffled yell, he remembered what he had said yesterday. He didn't mean to say it! Markus was at the moment. "I don't take back what I said" North replied to the muffled yell. "You should" Markus looked at her through his hands. "Maybe you should. You seem more affected" North got off the wall. Markus gave a slight blush as his hands lowered, he was affected by this. He didn't want Simon to think he hated him, "I will. I just need to think how too."

The day went on and Markus felt like he knew a different kind of android. Simon was so different, and the cold looks made Markus weak. 

Night soon came, and Markus slowly approached Simons door with a box in his hands. Hesitating he knocked and waited.

It took a moment and the door slowly opened just a bit. "What" Simon seemed so emotionless, he didn't want to deal with Markus right now.

Markus noticed the tear stains on Simons' cheeks, he tried not to focus on them. "I'm...I'm sorry for what I said, North just got me pissed of and I didn't mean to say that-" "Markus calm yourself," Simon opened the door, wearing his pajamas already he tugged on the bottom of his shirt a bit as he noticed the box.

"Sorry- I uh- Got you something." Markus Handed the box to the blond and Simon examined it. He slowly opened it and pulled out a soft kitty plush. 

[What the plush looks like](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1532/4771/products/TB2ZOSpaVXXXXaLXpXXXXXXXXXX__465391873.jpg?v=1517640930)

Simon set down the box and smiled softly. Markus was relieved to see him smile, "When I'm not around or uh- well- I mean- You now have a buddy to keep you company..." Markus blushed a bit at his wording. Simon looked at him with his sparkling blue eyes, giving the broad a hug he held him close.

Markus jumped a bit but did give a hug back. 

"Thank you, Markus, I love him already." Simon couldn't stop smiling. 

When they released, Markus cupped his cheek. "Were you crying?" He asked gently, Simon nodded and looked down. But Markus lifted up his chin, "I'm sorry for all I said...None of it was true you hear me." he said and Simon nodded. Markus couldn't help but think how Cute Simon was, he smiled and pecked his nose. Did he just do that? Yup, telling by Simons face turning a deep blue. Markus lowered his hand, ¨I-I'm sorry- that was stupid of me-" Then Simon, risking it all. He pecked Markus' nose back. With a small giggle he turned, "Good night Markus" he said. Markus was speechless as his face grew a dark blue, "G-good night Simon" He said gently. Simon gave a smile and closed the door.

And that night. Markus was glad Simon wasn't going to give him any more cold looks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long just for you guys! Hope you enjoyed this one <33  
> have any good ideas to continue? Tell me!


End file.
